Traditionally, golf cups are formed from metal. The metallic cups produced a characteristic audible sound when a golfer putted the ball into the cup. For many golfers, this characteristic, metallic sound is associated with the sinking of a putt and, therefore, provides added pleasure and enjoyment to the game of golf. As a result, the sound that a golf ball makes when dropped into the metallic cup is often considered part of a game of golf.
Metal golf cups, however, are expensive and may corrode due to exposure to the environment. As a result, they are often replaced by plastic cups to better withstand exposure to weather, soil, and the environment. While plastic cups are more economical and durable, they have the shortcoming that they do not provide the characteristic metallic sounds when a golf ball is dropped into the cup. As a result, many golfers find plastic cups unsatisfactory because they are not rewarded with the traditional metallic-cup sound when they sink their putt.
In order to replicate this characteristic sound in non-metallic cups, some golf cups employ electronic speakers, metallic bells, or other metallic sounding plates. For example, some cups use springs or biased assemblies to strike a metallic plate or bell, and other cups use electronic circuit boards and contacts to generate sounds. These cups are generally undesired because they require costly and complex assemblies to produce the audible sounds or still incorporate metallic components that can eventually corrode when exposed to the environment.
Accordingly, it is desired to form a simple golf cup of non-metallic materials that is capable of producing the characteristic sound of a metallic cup when a golf ball is dropped into the cup.